


Pink Elephants

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran can handle his drink well, F/M, Shiro is the only sober one, all the paladins get drunk, hints of Kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: While at a party, Shiro realizes that some things are universal.





	Pink Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

This was a huge mistake.

Shiro had known that from the very beginning.

Even if it was part of the welcoming ceremony, he should have found some way to avoid the paladin’s being given a toast.

It was bad enough that the warm, almost mud-like, beverage they had all been handed smelled, not bad, but strange. Stranger than any drink he had ever had before. 

Yet when he closed his eyes and drank it down, it flowed as smoothly as a milkshake with all the taste of a fine wine. Shiro had blanched at the overwhelming taste at first, but quickly got used to it.

Toasts had been common at the garrison, both before and after every successful mission. 

However that had always been at work with people who had gotten used to the kinds of strong champagne Commander Iverson tended to pick out.

Something the young paladins of Voltron had not been able to do.

And Shiro really should not have taken so much time talking to the king. Otherwise he might not be in the position he was now. 

Everyone but him was piss drunk. Even the Princess. 

Coran had knocked a few back, but seemed surprisingly capable of resisting the effects of the alcohol. Though, given his everyday behavior it was incredibly difficult to tell if the crazy stories he was telling was the result of the drink or his own personality.

Pidge had passed out at a nearby table. Her drink tipped over and the rest of the contents spilled as the tablecloth was soiled by her drool.

Hunk was singing in a loud booming voice Shiro hadn’t known he was capable of. He stood on a table swaying to and fro in a way that was reminiscent of an old pirate film.

Lance was at Hunk’s feet strumming some alien stringed instrument. Badly. He was also holding it upside down if Shiro was any judge.

Keith was… yeah.The normally reserved young man was now as affectionate as a toddler with a severe lack of stranger danger. He hugged everything. EVERYTHING. He had hugged every alien present, all of his fellow paladins, and even a cactus like plant that he claimed was his “bestest buddy”. 

He was now hanging onto Allura’s arm like some infatuated teenage girl. A fact that saddened him somewhat given what he knew about him. Shiro was tempted to bring the point up once Keith was finally sober. Get the ball rolling. 

Speaking of which…

The princess was an utter terror. She was screaming for more drinks, downing the beverages in several large gulps before slamming them down with a violent laugh. Anybody who tried to stop her got glared at, or at worst, kicked. 

If the galra empire could see her now, they might just rethink taking Allura on directly.

Quietly excusing himself from the room, Shiro decided that it’d be best to prepare the castle. Once they had all passed out, or otherwise sobered up, he would have to carry them all back to the common room and, hopefully with Coran’s help, find ways to help them all deal with the inevitable hangovers.

Memories of his co-workers at the garrison drifted into his mind forcing Shiro to smile.

Some things were universal he supposed.


End file.
